superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare Credits
Opening Credits * Warner Premiere - A Time Warner Company * Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. present * "Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare" * Starring: Frank Welker, Mindy Cohn, Matthew Lillard, Grey DeLisle * Casting & Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Music by: Robert J. Kral * Edited by: Joseph Molinari * Art Direction by: Ted Blackman, Eric Semones * Written by: Jed Elinoff & Scott Thomas * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Line Producer: Wade Wisinski * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Produced by: Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone * Directed by: Ethan Spaulding Ending Credits * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Joens ** Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley ** Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers ** Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake ** Dee Bradley Baker as Ranger Krundsen, Woodsman, Fishman, Specter ** Mark Hamill as Deacon, Babyface Borwetti, and Store Owner ** Phil LaMarr as Darryl ** Scott Menville as Luke ** Stephen Root as Burt ** Tara Strong as Trudy ** Lauren Tom as Jessica * Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Animation Timing: Jeff Hall, Kevin Petrilak, Kirk Tingblad * Storyboard: Sung Jin Ahn, Mike Borkowski, Nathan Chew, Jennifer Coyle, Douglas Lovelace, Kelly James, Doug Murphy, Chris Otsuki, Dan Root, Dave Schwartz, Kirk Van Wormer * Character Design: Dan Haskett * Prop Design: Eric Astadan, James Donvito, Kathleen Hartman, Taesoo Kim, Howard Simpson * Effects Design: Deborah Middleton, Kevin O'Neil * Background Key Design: Eric N. Clark, Robert Harand, Fred Hofheinz, Alex Lee, Benoit Le Pennec, Robert St. Pierre, George Stokes, Jennifer Yuan * Background Paint: Dennis Durrell, Jeff Richards, Bob Schaefer * Color Stylist: James Peters * Digital Paint: Kim Bowen * Animatic: Myra Owyang * Production Manager: Judge Plummer * Assistant Production Managers: Jeff Adams, Ben Maloney, Casey Sandin * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Annamarie Costa, Chuck Gefre, Chuck Martin, Charlene Moncrief, Justin Schultz * Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. * Supervising Directors: Dongwon Jung, Jinsung Kim, Jinyul Jang, Donjoo Yang, Soorang Park, Sahak Hong, Jae-Ong Kim, Kiyoung Sai * Key Animation: Sukjin Jang, Hyunghwa Lee, Chan-Ki Yoon, Sung-Ki Park, Yun-Goo Gang, Joon-Soo Yoon, Eunyung Byun, Eunmi Yoo, Jinhyun Choi, Kyungsub Jung, Segi Park, Jinwoo Lee, Heejoo Jung, Hyosuk Go, Jookshik Yooo, Namgil Jo, Changhee Kim, Guehshik Song * Model Checking: Jinmi Park, Hyuejin Jung, Eunmi Shin, Jongmyung Bai, Eunjung Yoo * Background Director: Jongnam Kim * Background Artists: Jongyong Lee, Sangdong Lee, Hyesoon Jung, Bongsoo Lee, Kyoohwan Song, Yungmi Kim * Assistant Animation Chief: Culgi Hong, Jong-Gook Lee, Sunmi Park, Jung-Ahm Oh, Heejung Kim, Sooyung Go, Yongkyoo Kim, Mijung Jun * Assistant Animation (In-Between): Jiyung Bang, Eunkyung Lee, Hyejin Jo, Yoonsun Song, Kija Song, Sunghee Kim, Eunkyung Lee, Soohee Yoon, bomi Lee, Junghwa Choi, Kilsook Yoo, Yunjoo Seo, Sookgyung Park, Miyung Hong, Junglim Kim, Yoonhee Yoon, Mihwan Lee, Kyungshim Jun, Jungsang Yo, Kyungmee Bai, Sook-Hyun Park, Jiyung Ahn, Hyun-Kyung Jo, Yunhee Kim, Eun-Hee Yim, Jaehyun Kim, Eun-Duk Lee, Guenho Park, Mi-ee Yoo, Minah Kil, Eunah Lee, Myungho Kim, Sewon Kim, Chulmin Kim, Yungjoo Kim, Sunmi Oh, Joohyun Seo, Yunghee Sai, Hyewoon Yoon, Dohee Na, Yoonjin Sung, Yungmi Lee, Yunghye Kim, Hwaji Lee, Soonja Jun, Eunok Lee, Hongran Kim, Yoonshin Park, Sunsoo Han, Il-Ho Lee, Soohong Kim, Eun-Nam Shim, Eunhee Yang, Yoonhee Shim, Yoojung Kim * Final Checker: Bongsoo Eun * Color Stylist: Yong Ahn * Color Painters: Yung-Eun Go, Soojin Kim, Sena Park, Hyojung Park, Soonhwan Lee * Composite: Eunjung Yang, Sookyung Jang, Yungjoo Shin, Nayun Kim, Eunyung Lee, Hyeji Kim, Haejin Kimi, Jin Choi * 3D Director: Eddie Byun * 3D Team: Daeguen Hong, Hongsun Yoon, Sokyung Kwak, Sooman Park, Miran Do, Irang Song, Mirae Choi * Production Staff: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Jooyoung Park, Ini Song, Agatha Sarim Kim * Post Production Coordinator: Leonard Drorian * Main Title Design: Peter Girardi, Dan Krall, Pete Oswald, Dexter Smith * Main Title Animation by: Six Point Harness * Recording and ADR Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Post Production Services * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Reader: Fred Salinas, Wilson Martinez * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Mike Garicia * Re-Recording Facility: Audio Circus * Re-Recording Engineers: Otis Van Osten, Carlos Sanches * Sound Effects/Editorial: Ron Saliases, Kate Marciniak * Online Editor: Christopher D. Lozinski * Music Editing: Christine Luethje * Songs ** "Perfect World", "Summer Time" *** Music and Lyrics by: Joey Levine *** Produced by: John Squicciarino *** Performed by "Just for Laughs" ** "Here Comes Summer" *** Music and Lyrics by: Joey Levine and Andy Sturmer *** Produced by: John Squicciarino *** Additional Production by: Andy Sturmer *** Performed by: "Just for Laughs" and Susanna Benn * Executive in Charge of Music: Niki Sherrod * Business & Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Bonnie Negrete, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Administration: Marci Gray, Michael Lagdameo, Bianca Margiotta, Tammy Middleton, Tamara Miles, Alyson Ruppel, Rene Toporzysek * Production Accounting: Luisa Guzman, Debbie Lindquist, Athena Wingate * Casting Adminstrators: Liz Carroll, Susan Chieco * Production Supervision: Howard Schwartz * Production Management: Ed Adams * Special thanks to: Joe Ruby and Ken Spears * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Digital® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of: I.A.S.T.E.-IA®, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.O. * "Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare!" ©2010 Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. * "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * Warner Bros. Animation - A TimeWarner Comapny Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Warner Home Video Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Premiere